Sweet Escape
by ShipsDontLie
Summary: Two months ago, her main concerns had been getting enough members to join Glee Club and winning Sectionals. She'd do anything for those to be her biggest problems again. SYOC. AU.


Natalee Campbell closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to the happy laughter her students were emitting and she felt a sense of pride in all of them. Two months ago, when she had brought back the Glee Club, these kids didn't seem to have had a chance in the world at even making it to Sectionals. Yet here they were, on a bus back to Lima, with a Sectionals win in their pocket and a trophy sitting next to her to prove it. She was proud at how they pulled themselves together, how even though they constantly bickered, they all had each other's backs at the end of the day. A part of her wanted to freeze time so she could live in this moment forever, but at the same time she just wanted to get home.

She loved them all, she did, but she couldn't wait to get home and into her bed. The stress of the day was starting to take its toll on her. She hadn't slept much the night before, too anxious about the competition ahead, and so she had been running on adrenaline all day.

_A little nap wouldn't hurt _

She trusted her students enough to not do anything stupid while she was asleep and plus it's not like she was the only adult on board; the bus driver would probably keep them in line. She was close to drifting away into her dream world when the frantic voice of one of her students caused her eyes to snap open.

"What the hell is that?"

Before she could even turn around and question the girl, the bus tumbled off the side of the road, and the screams of her students invaded her ears.

Her whole body felt as though it had been submerged in a fiery pit. She could feel shards of glass prickling at her ivory flesh, feel the burning red liquid oozing from her wounds, and she tried to fight back at the nothingness her mind was trying to plunge her in. She wanted so badly to be able to move her limbs, to help the kids she had grown to love, but her body wasn't complying in doing the things her mind wanted so very badly to do.

She fought to stay awake. Natalee knew that if she let her eyes shut they would probably never open again and that was something she didn't want to happen. She couldn't hold off for much longer though and quickly the light of the world became tinged with darkness.

_I'm sorry_

Everything went black.

**Alright, so the premise of this SYOC is might be a bit strange to be quite honest and a little bit out there. For some reason, I can't get the idea of OC Glee Club members who start off as just regular teenagers but end up getting thrust into the supernatural world, out of my head. I know it seems kind of wacky, maybe even lame, but I think it might be really fun. I've seen stories floating around where authors created their own Glee club teacher OC and since I'm always a bit afraid I'll butcher up Mr. Schue's character, I decided to do the same. **

**Since I'm making this story AU anyway, this story takes place in the present. I've decided to have had the last of the old New Directions, Kitty and the rest, graduate in 2000 and the Glee club disbanded in 1998 after Sue managed to get rid of the club. **

**My goal is to get at least 12 characters, but if I end up getting more that I really like I might bump up the number I accept. There aren't really any rules except have fun and run wild with your imagination. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys come up with and to write this story. **

_**For Supernatural Ability, I mean like the type of power or creature (for a lack of a better term) that they are granted or become. Stuff like the power to see the future or a werewolf or what not. There's a hint in the beginning as to what Natalee's power will be. **_

Full Name: (middle name included)

Nickname:

Age/Grade:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Flaws:

Celebrity Look-a-Like:

Supernatural Ability:

Family Members: (Name, job, age, look-a-like, and relationship with your character):

Anything else?:

**Once the characters are picked I'll post up a bit of the applications and I'll ask you guys to answer some questions (like who they'd be friends with and what not) but I don't know when that'll be; it depends on how many characters I receive. **

**If you guys have any questions, feel free to send me a PM.**

**Happy submitting! **


End file.
